Ikatan
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Alucard Nosferatu, vampire abadi yang hanya bisa dibunuh oleh manusia merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan, bahwa Integra Hellsing tidak akan abadi seperti dirinya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat masternya abadi. Dia memutuskan akan menunjukkannya pada Integra. Rate M. Tumbal Kompetisi Flamer Sejati November 2014.


**Disclaimer: **Kouta Hirano

**Warning: **Canon, IC, AlucardxIntegra, Typo.

**Summary: ** Alucard Nosferatu, vampir abadi yang hanya bisa dibunuh oleh manusia merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan, bahwa Integra Hellsing tidak akan abadi seperti dirinya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat _master_nya abadi. Dia memutuskan akan menunjukkannya pada Integra. (Tumbal Kompetisi Flamer Sejati November 2014)

.

.

Integra merapikan rambut dan kacamata, menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sebelum beranjak dari cermin bundar yang diletakkan di sisi tempat tidurnya. Hari ini ayahnya, akan menyampaikan kuliah privat, tentang kekuatan organisasi Hellsing dan musuh sebenarnya dari organisasi Hellsing.

Pintu kamar Integra telah tertutup, langkah gadis remaja itu masih terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kamar Integra seusai ditinggalkan sang pemilik. Kecuali, cermin bundar yang tadi merefleksikan perwujudan Integra ketika gadis itu bercermin, kini menghitam pelan, berbentuk spiral, makin menggelap dan menampakan wajah pria misterius bemata merah, dengan cengiran terkembang.

Integra berlari kecil sepanjang lorong lantai tiga menuju ruang kerja Sang Ayah. Di ujung lorong dia melihat Walter, _b__utler_ sekaligus tangan kanan ayahnya berdiri membelakangi pintu kembar yang sangat besar.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Integra," Walter tersenyum lembut dan menyapa Integra.

"Selamat pagi, Walter. Apa ayah sudah ada di dalam?" Tanya Integra.

"Tuan sudah di dalam ruang kerjanya dari lima menit yang lalu, Nona. Silakan," ujar Walter sembari membuka daun pintu yang sangat besar itu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Walter, Integra memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya, sekaligus ruang di mana dia selama ini mendapatkan didikan dan banyak pelajaran lainnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah." Integra sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Kau terlambat lima menit, Integra."

"Maafkan aku, " ujar Integra penuh penyesalan.

Integra duduk di kursi empuk di sisi meja yang tepat membelakangi jendela besar dengan kaca anti peluru. Sang ayah di sisi yang lain tepat di depannya, dibatasi meja bundar terbuat dari kayu tebal berpelitur mengkilap, di hadapannya terhidang dua cangkir teh yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas.

Seperti biasa, sebelum memfokuskan seluruh atensi pada Sang Ayah, Integra menatap bingkai foto di meja kerja ayahnya. Foto sepasang suami istri yang tersenyum bahagia, dengan bayi mungil digendongan si wanita.

"Integra, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Menurutmu, apa monster paling menakutkan di dunia ini?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Vampir." Jawab Integra.

"Benar. Vampir adalah monster paling mengerikan di dunia ini. Satu-satunya tempat yang nyaman bagi mereka setelah mengistirahatkan mata dari matahari adalah peti mati yang gelap dan sempit. Pertanyaannya, kenapa kamu berpikir kalau vampir adalah monster paling mengerikan?"

"Karena mereka menghisap darah dari manusia, memperbudak manusia, dan bisa menambah jumlah budak mereka tanpa kendali." Integra menjawab dengan cepat dan gadis itu sekilas dapat melihat senyum di wajah keriput sang ayah.

"Yang kau katakan memang benar, tapi bukan itu yang membuat vampir menjadi monster yang berbeda dan paling mengerikan." Sang kepala keluarga Hellsing menautkan kedua tangan.

Integra mengerutkan kening, "apa karena mereka hanya bisa mati dengan pasak kayu yang tajam?"

"Itu tidak cukup. Cara membunuh mereka bervariasi," Tuan Hellsing bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati jendela, "…vampire mampu merobek manusia sedemikian rupa, tidak hanya memangsa seperi ghoul yang mereka ciptakan, vampir dengan kecerdasan yang tinggi bisa merobek pikiran manusia." Tuan Hellsing berlutut di depan Integra, menggenggam kedua tangan putrinya dengan erat.

"Kau mengerti? Keluarga kita mempunyai tugas untuk melingdungi Yang Mulia Ratu, Britania Raya, dan Gereja Protestan dari makhluk-makhluk mengerikan seperti itu. Keluarga Hellsing adalah perisai sekaligus pedang bagi Kerajaan Inggris. Berabad-abad keluarga kita mengemban tugas ini dan mewariskan sebuah kekuatan tersembunyi kapada penerusnya, di setiap generasi ke generasi berikutnya."

Integra menatap ayahnya tanpa kedip. "Ya, aku mengerti." Tanggapnya, ketika dirasakan genggaman sang ayah padanya semakin erat.

"Kau adalah penerusku. Setelah aku mati, kau yang akan menjadi kepala keluarga dan pimpinan dari Organisasi Hellsing. Suatu hari, ketika keadaan meyudutkanmu dan mengancam keselamatanmu, pergilah ke ruang bawah tanah. Tepatnya di penjara bawah tanah yang sudah tertutup selama dua puluh tahun. Di sanalah terletak kekuatan sebenarnya dari Organisasi Hellsing yang hanya diwariskan pada Sang Penerus." Pria tua di hadapan Integra mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh wajah sang putri.

"Kekuatan?" Tanya Integra.

"Ya, kekuatan mengerikan yang telah mengabdi dan diikat pada keluarga ini oleh Van Hellsing. Di sanalah kekuatan yang bisa melindungimu, Putriku."

.

Integra terus merangkak di dalam lorong kecil ventilasi udara menuju penjara bawah tanah Kastil Hellsing. Keringat membasahi permukaan kulitnya, ketidak percayaan sekaligus kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Baru tiga hari yang lalu ayahnya meninggal, rencana pengumuman pengangkatan dirinya sebagai Kepala Keluarga Hellsing akan dilakukan besok dan akan dihadiri oleh Ratu Inggris. Tapi alih-alih mendengarkan instruksi sang paman tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya besok, Integra justru mendengar suatu rencana jahat sang paman yang akan membunuhnya dan merebut organisasi Hellsing darinya.

Sang paman mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencarinya dan memerintahkan untuk membunuh Integra di tempat. Dia harus segera ke penjara bawah tanah dan menemukan kekuatan yang telah disebut oleh sang ayah.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan sepasang kaki gemetar, menatap pada pintu besi penjara bawah tanah yang tergambar lingkaran dengan bintang dan lambang-lambang aneh di tengahnya. Lingkaran besar itu tertulis dengan darah. Belum sempat dia memasuki ruangan itu, suara tembakan terdengar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menyayat pipinya. Sebuah timah panas baru saja ditembakkan dan menyerempet pipi kanannya. Dia berbalik dan melihat pamannya dengan tiga pria dewasa bersenjata api membidik tubuhnya.

"Integra sayang, hari ini kau telah membuatku sangat sibuk dan sangat kesal. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana dan akhirnya kita bertemu di sini. Kau memilih tempat yang cocok untuk mati. Tempat ini memang cocok untuk sampah sepertimu."

"Paman tidak bisa membunuhku begitu saja, Ratu akan menanyakan keberadaanku."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Integra. Aku akan mengarang sebuah cerita hingga tidak akan ada yang memikirkan keberadaan anak sepertimu. Sudah dua puluh tahun aku menantikan kakakku meninggal dan menjadi pemimpin keluarga ini. Tak akan kubiarkan anak sepertimu merebut posisi itu!"

Terdengar pintu besi yang terbuka dengan paksa, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah tembakan mengenai bahu kiri Integra dan membuat tubuhnya terpelanting ke dalam ruangan gelap dan pengap. Satu tendangan dibahu kirinya membuat integra menjerit kesakitan, darah mengalir ke sudut ruangan gelap, tempat di mana kekuatan yang mengerikan tersembunyi menunggu dibangkitkan.

Di tengah kesakitan yang menderanya, Integra merasakan suatu kekuatan berontak untuk terlepas dari belenggu yang mengikatnya. Entah apa, tapi Integra yakin, dia tidak akan mati.

"Sluuuurrrp."

Suara aneh menyadarkan Integra dan siapapun yang ada di ruang gelap itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan orang asing di sudut ruangan. Dari siluet yang kabur, sosok itu menjilati darah Inetgra yang menodai lantai.

"Siapa kau?" Teriak Paman Integra yang tak digubris sosok aneh yang terus saja menjilati darah Integra yang tercipat di tubuhnya sendiri. Lidah orang itu benar-benar tidak wajar.

"Orang asing akan menemani kematianmu, Integra!"

Keempat pria itu menembaki tubuh pria misterius di sudut ruangan, tapi mereka begitu terkejut ketika melihat sosok itu malah bangkit berdiri, tertawa keras dan melepas ikatan disekujur tubuhnya. Rasa takut akan keanehan di depannya, Paman Integra dan ketiga anak buahnya terus saja menembaki sesosok tubuh yang kini malah mendekati mereka. Tangan kanannya terangkat, dengan sebuah lambain kilat, separuh kepala dua pria paling dekat dengannya terpisah dengan tubuhnya dan darah yang mengalir dari separuh kepala digenggaman diminum dengan begitu rakus oleh pria misterius itu.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik keempat orang yang tadi memburu Integra kini tubuh mereka telah tercerai berai, bertebaran menyebar bau amis ke seluruh ruangan. Integra berjalan mundur dengan sebuah revolver di tangan, membidik pada sosok hitam yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apakah darahmu yang tadi telah membangkitkan aku?" Tanya sosok itu parau.

"Jangan mendekat! Monster!" Dua tembakan menembus tubuh pria asing berambut panjang, tapi seakan tak terjadi apapun, sosok itu terus berjalan mendekati Integra. Suara tawanya membuat Integra beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding batu penjara bawah tanah.

"Aku, Kepala Keluarga Hellsing memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti!"

BRAAAK!

Kedua lengan panjang Alucard terjulur menekan dinding batu, sepenuhnya mengurung tubuh mungil Integra.

"Memohonlah padaku, turuti perintahku, aku akan memberikan kekuatan dan kekuasaan padamu." Bibir penuh darah Alucard tersenyum meremehkan. "Menyerahlah, gadis kecil." Kemudian makhluk yang terasing dari kasih Tuhan itu terkekeh ketika Integra memuntahkan semua timah panas, hingga revolver itu kosong.

"Tidak! Aku Kepala Keluarga dan Pemimpin Organisasi rahasia Hellsing, adalah penjaga Briatania Raya, tidak akan pernah menyerah! Meskipun aku harus mati, aku akan mati dengan terhormat!" Ujar Integra tanpa keraguan di bawah intimidasi Alucard.

"Aku manusia, tidak akan menuruti dan mau mendengar apapun dari monster sepertimu!"

Alucard terkekeh, tanpa diduga dia semakin merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap kedua mata hijau di depannya. "Indah sekali. Benar-benar indah. Darahmu adalah darah terbaik yang aku minum."

Alucard beringsut mundur, berlutut dengan satu lutut yang menyentuh lantai batu, tangan kanannya terkepal di dada, menundukkan kepala memberi penghormatan pada Integra.

"Kau membuatku begitu tertarik, hanya manusia sepertimu yang kuinginkan bisa membunuhku. Aku terikat dengan keluarga ini. Kini aku pelayanmu, perintahkan aku untuk melakukan apapun, _My Master."_

"Siapa namamu?" Mulai rileks, Integra bertanya, membuang revolver ke semberang arah.

"Master terakhirku memanggilku Alucard Nosferatu, _Sir_" Pria jangkung berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri dan menatap mata Integra, senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya.

.

Tim dokter keluarga Hellsing masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Integra. Ruang operasi yang terbuat dari kaca anti peluru terletak di tengah ruangan besar di lantai dua kastil, membuat Alucard dan Seras Victoria -gadis vampir yang diciptakan Alucard dan kini menjadi bagian dari pasukan Hellsing- dapat mengawasi kinerja tim dokter.

Seras sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Alucard yang mengabaikan semua pertanyaannya. Dia ingin mengetahui, apakah nyawa _master _dari sang _master _ dapat diselamatkan. Seras menyesal tak dapat melindungi Integra ketika gedung yang diduga pabrik pembuat vampir meledak. Gadis vampir itu melirik Alucard yang sedari tadi mengawasi ruang operasi, kemudian Seras keluar dan memutuskan untuk berjaga di pintu depan kediaman Hellsing.

Alucard sedikit menurunkan topi sewarna darah di kepalanya, ketika Integra sadar dan melirik ke arahnya, menyembunyikan senyum yang hampir tak seorangpun pernah melihatnya. Ya, kecuali Integra Hellsing.

Sore menjelang malam, Seras Victoria terburu-buru menyusuri lorong-lorong besar Kastil Hellsing, dia harus bertemu dengan Alucard untuk melaporkan hasil penyelidikannya. Di ruang pribadi bawah tanah Sang Tuan, dia harus kecewa karena tidak menemukan Alucard. Bahkan, kantung darah dan wine terbaik di meja Sang Tuan tak tersentuh. Kemungkinan besar Alucard menemui _Sir _Hellsing di lantai dua Kastil Hellsing. Pintu ruang kerja Integra terbuka lebar, samar-samar dia mendengar suara berat Alucard dan Integra. Seras menghentikan langkah dan memutuskan untuk menemui Alucard nanti saja, ketika dilihatnya Integra yang duduk di atas kursi rodanya, memandang matahari tenggelam dari balkon, dengan tangan Alucard di pundak Sang Pemimpin. Topi lebar tak menghinggapi kepala si vampir yang kini berdiri di dekat Integra, hal yang jarang terjadi dapat dilihat Seras Victoria.

.

Jemari panjang Alucard menyusuri lengan telanjang Integra hingga membelai bekas jahitan operasi setahun yang lalu di leher sisi kiri Integra. Mencium pundak kiri Integra dan mulai menjilati bekas jahitan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Alucard?" Terganggu dengan tindakan Sang Vampir membuat wanita dewasa berambut pirang panjang itu akhirnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Sesosok tubuh jangkung memeluknya makin erat, kekehan pelan mengalun di telinga Integra. "Maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu, _Master._" Tak tersirat penyesalan pun akan tindakannya tadi.

Integra tak menggubris, wanita itu membiarkan Alucard membelai punggung dan perut telanjangnya di balik selimut. Mencoba memejamkan kedua mata meskipun Integra yakin, Alucard tak akan membiarkannya tertidur lagi.

"_Master, _kau tahu, aku hanya ingin mati di tanganmu. Maksudku, hanya manusia kuat yang bisa membunuhku, seperti leluhurmu, Van Hellsing yang telah mengalahkanku."

"Kau abadi, Alucard." Integra membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap pada Alucard yang terbaring di sisinya.

"Tidak. Selama ini hanya tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku. Ini kutukan Tuhan pada makhluk sepertiku. Iblis yang benar-benar kuat melebihiku yang bisa membunuhku, atau manusia kuat yang yakin dengan kekuatan manusianya yang bisa membunuhku."

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," Integra menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai satu persatu pakaiannya. Alucard tak melepaskan pandangan dari Sang _Master. _

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini," ujar Integra sembari melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Begitu dia membuka pintu, yang tampak di depannya bukanlah kamar mandi pribadinya, melainkan ruangan kosong dengan bercak darah mengotori dinding dan lantai ruangan. Kedua mata Integra melebar menyadari dirinya dalam keadaan terikat pada tiang kayu besar, dengan mulut yang tersumpal.

Wanita cantik itu berusaha membebaskan dirinya ketika pasukannya sendiri memasuki ruangan dan membidik tubuh tak berdayanya dengan senjata berat. Dalam hati dia mengumpat, menyebut nama Alucard. Seketika dinding-dinding roboh, atap ruangan tergantikan dengan warna langit semerah saga, membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan bintang di tengah lingkaran dan banyak lagi simbol di tiap sisi bintang.

"Melepaskan sistem pengendalian _Art Restriction _ke tingkat dua." Terdengar suara Alucard. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiang dan belenggu yang melilit tubuh Integra menghilang, membuat tubuh wanita itu terjatuh. Setelah bangkit, Integra menyadari kalau sekarang ruangan itu telah berganti dengan sebuah tebing, dengan dirinya berdiri di ujung tebing, simbol lingkaran menyala di langit malam.

"Alucard! Alucard!" Integra sekeras mungkin memanggil nama vampir yang dimiliki keluarga Hellsing.

"Lepaskan kemampuan dan kekuatan." Bersamaan dengan bisikan itu, Alucard dengan jubah dan topi semerah darah muncul di depan Integra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Integra.

"Aku pikir sesekali kau ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi target dari pasukanmu sendiri, Integra." Jawaban yang tak disangka oleh Integra, terucap dari pria jangkung di depannya. Tak mendapat sanggahan apapun dari wanita yang beberapa menit yang lalu berbagi ranjang dengan selimut yang sama, Alucard terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu?" Wajah Integra penasaran, sekaligus marah.

"Seorang iblis yang tangguh baru saja tiba di kota ini, Integra. Aku bahagia mengetahui dapat bertarung dan bersenang-senang dengannya."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ya, mungkin saja musuh ini lebih kuat dariku. Meskipun aku meragukannya. Pertarungan awal sebelum perang besar akan terjadi. Kita berdua berbeda, _Master. _Tawaranku selalu sama, tak inginkah kau meminum darahku dan aku meminum darahmu, Integra?"

Raut muka Integra mengeras mendengarnya, kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Tidak."

"Aku ingin menggigit lehermu, menghisap darahmu, dan kau pun melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Kau akan berbeda dari Seras atau vampir yang lain. Kau jauh mendekati vampir asli kalau mau melakukannya."

Integra membalikkan badan, ketika dia menyadari kini mereka kembali di dalam kamar pribadinya. Melangkah menjauhi Alucard.

"Integra, kita lakukan. Dan kau pun akan sepertiku."

Integra terus melangkah tanpa menggubris perkataan Alucard. Semakin jauh, samar-samar dia mendengar tawa Alucard. Dia tahu kalau tubuh manusianya mempunyai keterbatasan, dia tahu kalau tubuhnya akan menua dan manusia akan meninggal. Dia tahu, dia akan berpisah dengan Alucard kalau kematian menjemputnya. Dia tahu ujung di akhir cerita yang mereka buat. Bisa dia ubah atau tidak, Integra belum memutuskan.

Namun, Integra berharap ia tidak perlu memutuskan apa-apa.

.

.

END

.

.

HUWAAAAA, INI FANFIC PERTAMAKU DI FANDOM HELLSING! *semoga betah. Hehehe, ternyata karakter perempuan yang bisa membuatku menulis fic di luar FNI adalah Integra Hellsing, sodara-sodara! Pair yang bikin aku ga tahan buat fangirlingan, geregetan dengan ikatan master dan pelayan vampire. YEEEE, ALUCARDXINTEGRA! Ada yang mau meramaikan fandom yang masih sepi ini dengan pair AlucardXIntegra? *ngarep.

Ucapan beribu terima kasih untuk Patto-san yang membeta dan ngedit fic ini. Makasih banyak ya, Hon *pelukcium.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet.**


End file.
